victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
André Harris
André Harris '''(Leon Thomas) is the musically talented best friend of Tori Vega. Characteristics André is the guy everybody likes. He is good looking and charming too. He is always ready to give advice or ideas in a tough situation. For example, in "Jade Dumps Beck," he told Robbie how to review Trina's play; and also, when he suggested Tori make a song as a present for Bandre.png Boysballetrodre.jpg Candre.JPG Jandre5.png Promoandrewithpiano.jpg Tandre4.jpg Victorious-season-1-17.jpg Victorious-season-1-18.jpg Victorious-season-1-25.jpg WokStar.jpg Andrade1.png Andre.jpeg Andre.jpg Andreprofile.jpg Candre1.1.jpg Candre1.jpg Candre10.jpg Candre11.jpg Candre13.png Candre14.jpg Candre16.jpg Candre2.jpg Candre6.jpg Candre8.jpg Candre9.jpg Candreart12.png Candreart2.png Candreart3.png Cat and her sky store catalog.jpg Cat enjoyin her fake snow.jpg Coffeenums.jpg Dterb.jpg ImagesCA3TTJCN.jpg ImagesCANNLD2E.jpg ImagesCAO6AUYF.jpg Justice-victorious-ping-pong.jpg Keyboardandreharris.jpg Kj8i.jpg Large6.jpg Normal justjared-guest-victorious-03.jpg Pianoandre.jpg Tandre.png Tandre3.jpg TandreBigShowcase.jpg Tori+andre.jpg Victorious-season-1-24.jpg Trina's birthday. He's always the shoulder to lean on, especially for Tori. André is a skilled musician and can play many instruments. His locker door is a keyboard and he can play it very well. He is also a very talented song writer, having written almost every song Tori has sung (Make It Shine, You're the Reason, Finally Falling, and Tell Me that You Love Me). It's been implied that André is well-built and strong. It is revealed in "Wi-Fi in the Sky" that he comes up with the (not so funny) jokes that sometimes make people laugh in the process. It is also revealed in "The Great Ping Pong Scam" that André can sing to some extent, when he co-sings Tell Me that You Love Me with Tori as well as in "The Diddly-Bops" when he co-sings Song 2 You. In "The Diddly-Bops" Andre gets a record deal. Relationship with Other Characters Tori Vega Tori and André became friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent showcase, and Tori watches them rehearse. He was the one who said Tori should take Trina's place after she had an allergic reaction to the Chinese Herb Gurgle. He also convinced Tori to accept her invitation to Hollywood Arts. He was the first to point out that Tori was special and belonged at Hollywood Arts. He is Tori's biggest supporter and is always reassuring her in tough situations. (See: Tandré) Trina Vega André and Trina are barely seen interacting in the series. Though Trina was André's partner in the annual show case. She often calls André by the wrong name (seemingly a running gag in the show) but he seems very tolerant of this. In Cat's New Boyfriend, Trina gets him to use the fish to smooth his feet like they did to hers. By the end of the episode, they (along with Jade, Beck, and Robbie) end up in the hospital due to the poison from the fish. In Wok Star they are seen faking as a celebrity (Trina) and her bodyguard (Andre) to help stall the manager. (See: Trandre) Beck Oliver André and Beck are shown to be very good friends and do hang out at times. Many fans debate about which one of these two should be with Tori, as Tandre and Bori are two of the more popular pairings on the show. (See: Bendre) Jade West They seem to be friends. They have been friends for at least two years as revealed in The Great Ping Pong Scam. As the series progress, they seem to be on good terms. (See: Jandre) Cat Valentine André and Cat seem to maintain a good friendship. But sometimes André becomes confused by the random statements Cat makes. At times, he will even ignore them, just on the basis of her being herself. His nickname for her is Little Red (A nickname she has been seen to be amused by) because of her hair color. (See: Candre) Robbie Shapiro Robbie and André appear to be close friends. André is often the person Robbie goes to for advice in a situation. He has helped Robbie escape from various situations, such as in Jade Dumps Beck, when Trina threatens Robbie to write a good review on her play, but Robbie doesn't want to lie. He also took a ballet class with Andre just to be with girls. (See: Rodre) Rex Powers Andre and Rex seem to be on good terms. Though André was seen threatening Rex in Rex Dies. Trivia *André is the only main character, '''excluding Rex, who hasn't shared a kiss with anyone on-screen based off of all episodes that have currently aired. *André appears to be the most sensible character on the show. *André, along with Tori, Robbie and Jade, has been featured in every episode of the series so far. *In The Wood, it is revealed Andre sometimes tickles his own tummy. Photo Gallery Click here to see Andre's gallery Harris, Andre Harris, Andre Harris, Andre Category:1994 births Teens Category:Images of Andre Harris